moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xanwryn
Profile Name: Xanwryn Age: Exact age unknown, was apart of the group of Draenei who escaped Argus with Velen. Occupation: Vindicator Alignment: Chaotic Good Class/Race: Draenei Paladin Appearance Xanwryn is 7' 5" male Draenei with a bulky build. He has many minor scars and burns on his face from previous battles but his most noticable facial features are a scar down his left cheek, his right eye has also been complete burnt to the point where he can't see anything out of it. He sports a large tattoo on his back, a testament to his time serving within the Hand of Argus. He also has a few minor tattoos down his left arm, not all of which were willingly granted to him. His hooves have small chips taken out of them, his hands are calloused and have been permanently scarred from encounters with the Burning Legion. Personality During his training as a Paladin he learnt many more skills as well as the importance of prayer, how to give to the Light and about laws and justice. Xanwryn has extreme faith in the Light but is rather skimp on laws and traditions. Whilst he believes in holding those ideals with respect he doesn't feel people should be beholden to them and feels they restrict many paths of life. Whilst Xanwryn believes that laws serve a purpose (to stop outright chaos) he feels that one should not have to feel beholden to such laws. He is neither with law or against it, and he has no quarrals with operating under the law but some laws he doesn't believe in and sometimes he feels justice and good in general could be done without some laws. Xanwryn, as a person, is generally kind-hearted, generous and helpful. As a former member of the Hand of Argus he tries to help as many people as he can, regardless of their stature within the community. He can, however, be found to be somewhat stubborn at times in regard to his opinions and his own ideals. History Xanwryn's history is a rather shadowed one, the bits and pieces of it that he does remember aren't necessarily good memories and many of the good ones were snuffed out when his home planet was inevitably lost to the Burning Legion. He doesn't talk about his history much but this is mostly because he has never actually been asked about his past. Xanwryn's father was a member of the Hand of Argus and it was he who trained Xanwryn many of his skills. He was also a brilliant blacksmith and Xanwryn learnt many thing about forging with metals from him. His mother was a Jewelcrafter, like many Draenei, and she passed her own skills to Xanwryn as well. As a child Xanwryn was treated well by the people he came into contact with, his parents were respected not for their status but for the generosity and kindness they showed when dealing with other people, traits that were instilled into Xanwryn as well. It was rather inevitable that Xanwryn would follow the path of his father into the Hand of Argus, having been educated into the forms of combat by his father, just as his grandfather had done so for his own father. Many of the pages of Xanwryn's history are blank and what is known is that he was apart of the defense against the Burning Legion, he was alive to see his leaders betray him and his people and he was there to see his planet burn. His parents, however, were among the many who weren't so lucky. An incident which has left Xanwryn rather bitter. "Arriving" on Azeroth, Xanwryn seeked to help out as many as he could immediately before setting off to the lands around him to see what they had gotten themselves into this time. On his travels he found the Dwarves, seeing that they too had Paladins in their ranks and that they were extremely well-versed in combat he almost demanded to be trained by one, and was eventually granted that honour. Not only did the Dwarves teach him more in combat prowess but they also taught him about something else: ale. Before then Xanwryn didn't drink much alcohol but after learning about it he became reliant on it. Slowly slipping down the path of alcholism to drown out the memories of his parents, his friends, his people, and his homeland. He was advised to get help and attempted to do so but when the final confrontation came between the Burning Legion and what was to become of the Third War he slipped back into the drink and hasn't come out much ever since. To the normal person, Xanwryn seems like a kind and loyal Paladin, happy and joyful but deep down, like many of his people, he fights a losing battle for his own sanity. Whilst he still has much faith in the Light he also has faith in a bottle cheap wine. Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Paladin